Life giver
by Htress
Summary: Deliverance, Survival, Living through.... Cloud Strife is an aboveacerage cadet in Shinra army. What will happen to him when his father's destiny catches up with him? Eventually yaoi SephirothXCloud
1. Deliverance

Deliverance

The recruits were returning to the mess hall, hungry after long hours of training. One of them, though, slipped through the crowd and wobbled toward the dormitories, a hand subtlety wrapped around his torso. The Prep Squad leader, Zackary Donovan, did not stop him, since he knew him very well. He waved him goodbye, a hint of worry in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on with this kid, and he hoped it would only be temporary.

The Prep Squad was the most recognisable team of the Shinra army; the recruits forming this party would be the ones to become SOLDIER at the end of their training. And Cloud Strife was the best students of all. Or had been; the young blond wasn't feeling very well since a few weeks. Many times he had called in sick, and his roommates would often complain that he was waking them in the middle of the night because of his coughing fits. The kid was strong and agile, but he was also stubborn; he wouldn't let his squad leader know what he had, and wouldn't go to the sickbay either. Well, tonight they shall find out. Because Zackary Donovan was not only the leader of the Prep, he was also the General's second, and he had talked with him about Cloud. The kid signed up for every guard duty assignment whenever he could; well, tonight, he would be guarding General Sephiroth's office.

Zack smiled; he knew Cloud well enough to see that the kid had a thing for Sephiroth, as many did, and he wouldn't refuse to answer him. He had confidence in Sephiroth's abilities, he would find out what was going on with Cloud.

By the time he reached his door, Cloud was tightly clutching his chest, trying to lessen the pain, but each breath was a pure torture. He shakily slipped the keycard in the slot and stumbled down in the dorm, trudging to his bed, panting painfully, falling on his knees. There was no need to deny it; it was worsening, quickly, and he did not have much time before him. He let his head fall on the mattress, reaching a trembling hand to the drawer and pulling it open. After long minutes of agonising search, he finally found the small vial and syringe he kept there. The bangle on his left wrist was taken off, for a rare time, revealing a permanent IV tube. It took him several attempts to will his hands to remain stable and make the injection correctly. The results were immediate; the pain subsided, his breathing returned to normal. He threw the used syringe and empty vial in a hidden bag between the drawer and bed, crawling on the mattress to rest. But before falling into a drug-induced sleep, the blond fastened back his bangle, hiding his deadly secret to everyone once again. He didn't have much time, but with only a few more days of guard duty he would buy some with another treatment. He just hoped his body wouldn't collapse on him before.

Something was not right. Since ten minutes, now, Zack was banging on the dorm's door, but no one was answering. General Sephiroth sighed. Finally, the Commander slipped his keycard and opened the door. It was the inspection's day, and Cloud did not presented himself for guard duty last night. It was very unusual. They both stepped inside the dark room, noticing the misplaced furniture, and almost immediately Sephiroth spotted the blond's body lying behind his cot; and from the sound of it, they hadn't much time. The General and the Commander reached him and carefully proceeded to flip him over. Cloud looked at them with wide eyes, fear and pain obvious in them. The youth was wheezing, bad, a bloody foam was slipping out of his mouth.

"Man!", Zack exclaimed, "What is happening to you…"

"Zackary."

Sephiroth pointed Cloud's wrist, which had an IV and an empty syringe still embedded in the stopper. A vial was on the floor and upon reading the label, the General sighed, grabbing Zack's shoulder.

"It's morphine. With such a medical device, he must be either very ill, or dying for all we know. Cadet Strife… "

Cloud closed his eyes. The pain was unbearable; he tried to breath, but it didn't work, his chest kept contracting itself, only a raspy gurgle did get out of him. Now he was panicking, his hands searching frantically for something to hold. Zack quickly took his hands, turning to Sephiroth for help. The situation was quickly slipping out of control. The General was already rummaging through the drawers to retrieve another vial of medicine.

By personal experience, he now had a more accurate idea of the blond's illness. Because when he was younger, he had also developed the Nibel Syndrome. Hojo and Mako injections had saved his life back then. Now this young Cloud was fighting against the same thing, and he knew that unless you were rich enough to pay for the treatments, you had to die a painful death. That or try out for SOLDIER, for the infusions were very similar to the Syndrome's treatments. Cadet Strife apparently succeeded in getting in the Prep Squad, but now time seemed to play against him.

"It's alright, kid, I'm here, it's gonna be alright…", he heard Zack say to Cloud, "Seph! Hurry up!"

Sephiroth finally found a vial and a new syringe, filling it up and coming back to the seizure-gripping Cadet. He instructed Zack to turn the blond on his side and pat his back while he was injecting the medicine. Cloud coughed harshly, bringing up blood, while the morphine finally reduced his pain to a more tolerating level. The General capped the used syringe and threw it in the trash can, immediately reaching for his cell phone.

Zack and Sephiroth were sitting in a cramped office, waiting for news. Cloud had been admitted hours ago, already, and it seemed they would never see the end of the day. The Commander had refused to go back at the base once the ambulance had taken them here. Sephiroth didn't feel like going back either, feeling that somehow, he was needed here. The black haired man was tending an apple to his superior, himself peeling out an orange, the only edibles he had found in the vending machines. They weren't really hungry, but it would take their minds off that poor blond for a while.

As Sephiroth was throwing his core in the thrash, a young brunette in a white blouse stepped inside the waiting room. He immediately asked if anyone was here for Cloud Strife. Both of them stood, but the doctor gestured them to sit down.

"I will be brief. I am Yan Kei, Cloud Strife's physician. Your friend is suffering from the Nibel Syndrome, a very rare pulmonary disease. He had come a few months earlier to get a treatment here, which went fairly well. A few weeks ago, he came back in a very bad shape. As we speaks, he is terminally ill."

If possible, all colours drained from Zack's face. Even Sephiroth was shocked to hear that. Like a powerful punch in the stomach.

"There is one way of possibly saving him, but unfortunately, Mr. Strife did not earn enough money for at least a second treatment. He needs at the very least ten more Mako showers, due to the advanced state of his illness. And he seems to spiral down very fast. His lungs are bleeding and a few ulcers were detected in his stomach. They are big enough to need surgery. But we can't operate until he gets better. He may not make it through the week, as it is…"

Before he could even think about it, the General found himself speaking.

"How much do you need? If money is the only problem, I assure you personally that I will provide for any medical expense on Cadet Strife's behalf."

"Sir, you have to understand first; even with the money, a Mako shower in a such advanced state would be only effective at 70. It is an enormous investment. Are you sure?"

"Even so, Cadet Strife has been working blasphemous hours of overtime to earn what he needed to heal. He deserve this chance."

Something was not right. He couldn't move, nor recognise anything. His vision was blurry, and when it cleared a little bit, there was a black spot just above his face. He soon realised that the spot had a nose and hazel eyes. Zack. His body felt like it was made of lead. Everything hurt, he tried to call his friend.

"… aa?"

His voice was raspy and weird, and the tubes stuck there didn't help. Zack immediately hushed him, passing a hand on his forehead.

"Don't try to talk, buddy. You're at the hospital."

Cloud closed his eyes in despair. That was it, if he was here, it was to die. A single tear travelled down his cheek before it was stopped by his friend's hand. He had worked so hard, left everyone he loved back home, only to die alone in an aseptic hospital, in a polluted city. He felt Zack's hand lift from his face, and he heard him leave the room, maybe he thought he had fallen asleep again. But when a deep voice called his name, his blue eyes snapped open.

"You could have come to us anytime, Cadet. But I must admit; I like your attitude. If you would have been able, you would have worked to the end to get to your goal. You should rest, though. You'll need every ounce of strength tomorrow."

Eyes wide in gratitude, Cloud nodded feebly. He would make it up to him, one day. But first, he had to survive. He could hear footsteps slowly getting out of his room, and he closed his eyes, deciding to follow his idol's advice.

End of Part I, Deliverance

Author's notes

Don't bother telling me, I know I did it again. don't know why, though. I like to make my characters suffer! Cloud is so easy to pick on…

Look out for Part II, soon, Survival


	2. Survival

Survival

Floating. Green. The world seemed to pass in a blur before his eyes. He was floating in the sea of green, without drowning. The constant whispers were soothing his mind while his body fought for its life. There was noise, apart the voices, and blurry people through the mist. Nothing recognisable, though. His mind was totally focused on the voices. He could feel, sense, hear, touch, see… But he could not do anything about it. He was trapped inside his body. Once in a while, the blurry people would take him out of the pool he was in, and the air outside would hurt his sensitive skin, then, the blackness. He would often wake up in the pool. But even in the blackness, he thought he could hear encouragement, see smiles, feel fleeting touches, sense the world turn around him. And it would reassure him.

Through his eyes, he could see familiar faces, he could even name them, if not for the total congestion in his head. There was nothing he could do. His whole body was in pain, but his voice was stuck in his throat. Suddenly, a sun opened before his very eyes, and the pain that shut through him was so intense he though he would die from it. He was now aware of how he hurt, his skin felt as it were clawed through by a giant beast. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Blackness was welcomed. Again. He was sure he would wake up to the voices, floating in the sea of green…

* * *

Zack placed an opaque veil over Cloud's eyes, and a damp cloth over his forehead. The doctors had strongly recommended that he should be handled with extreme care, since his skin and eyes were oversensitive for now. In two or three days, the youth would be aware again, and he would be glad to have a break from the hospital. Sephiroth was currently driving the van, and the black haired man saw the Shinra complex pass by.

"Err… Seph, you just missed the Shinra building… unless there's more than one…"

"I know."

Zack did not push the matter, because he could almost see his superior's smile through his answer. He had definitively planned something. But they had agreed, at first, to install Cloud in Zack's apartment between his treatments… So where were they going? Thorough the week, Sephiroth had been reported out at least two days, and he had been doing frequent visit to the hospital, with him, and without him. Plus, Zack though he had heard that the General had asked two weeks off…

They turned a corner which went directly to a very special part of Midgar; it was the quieter place of all. The Cetra's Park, where the richest owned their mansion. Apparently, Sephiroth had a house in it…

"I didn't know you had a house out of the Shinra Tower… In fact, I didn't know you could get out of the tower…"

"And I expect it to stay between us, Zack."

"Of course. And what about those weeks off?"

"You have to keep your mouth shut about this. I'm going to let you take care of Cloud this week, but when he'll come back after next week's treatments, I will be in charge."

"Why?"

"Because when Cloud will return to the hospital afterward, I'm sigh, Hojo is going to give me my annual Mako shower… I'll need to lay off for a while."

Zack nodded, shivering. It was understandable. Anyway, there wasn't much more time to talk, because they now had to move Cloud inside the house.

* * *

When his senses came back to him, Cloud was painfully aware of his condition; his whole body hurt from the tiniest movement. His hair felt wet, as if it have been recently washed, and the pain in his chest was still there. He moaned, opening his eyes. Wait; something wasn't right. He couldn't see anything. He was plunged in total darkness. Fear settled inside of him and he began to panic. His hands frantically searched for something to grasp, but he only found sheets. He sat up quickly, immediately regretting it as a scream of pain followed.

Something grabbed his shoulders and he screamed louder, the burning sensation unbearable on his skin and the efforts he demanded to his lungs immediately weakened him.

"Calm down, Cloud, calm down, there… the pain should subside soon…"

"Can't see! Where am I ?!?"

"Shh it's alright… Sephiroth and I took you in Seph's house so you can rest between your treatments. You can't see a thing because I put a blindfold on your eyes; the doctors told us to do so, because your eyes are oversensitive, as is your skin."

"Aah… Aah… Zack…"

"Yeah… That's it.", he said, guiding back the blond to the pillows, "is the medicine taking effect? "

"I-I think so… I feel… weird…"

Zack immediately saw that Cloud's face had turned a lot paler, and knew by experience that the Mako would make him very ill for a few days. He explained that he could ask for anything, he was there for him. With that, Cloud said he was feeling very queasy, cold and afraid. The SOLDIER stayed with him, at least until he fell back asleep, only to reassure him. The week would be interesting, at the least. Since he couldn't see for a while, the blond would talk a lot, for a rare time, only to be sure he wasn't alone.

"I can't wait to know you better, Spike."

* * *

Tending to Cloud wasn't very difficult, Zack had to admit. The blond was aware enough to alert him whenever he was feeling sick. Bath time and toilet time were the major problems, though. Cloud simply refused to use a basin and since his skin was still a little Mako burnt, supporting him and bathing him caused more pain than good. But the blond was willing to suffer if he got what he wanted. Food was a little tricky, too, for Zack wasn't an expert at cooking. He had to be careful to what he was feeding him. Cloud sometimes had bad stomach pains after eating because of his food. Neither of them knew what was causing this, even during the time he was eating at the mess hall, he often gripped with those pains afterward.

"Sorry about that, Spike. Here. That's what the doctor gave to us for your stomach. I guess I'll have to take some soup class… ne?"

"Ugh… do I really have to?"

"If you hurt that much, yes, you have to."

Cloud reluctantly swallowed the thick concoction, making a face. In a few minutes, he uncurled from his fœtal position, finally feeling his stomach settle down. He asked how much time he had before returning to the hospital for his second week of treatments.

"Man… We have to take you there in two days. You're doing just fine, hold on, okay?"

Even with the blindfold, Zack noticed the change in Cloud. He took a shaky breath, and soon a few tears leaked out. The SOLDIER felt like he shouldn't have said that, and apologised.

"No… it's just… Zack, Father… never had this chance. Mom would be happy to hear that I am doing better now."

"You two were close, I guess…"

"Yeah… I-I miss him."

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't know."

Cloud did not answer.

* * *

A week later

Sephiroth closed the door behind Zack, walking back to the living room. He sighed, nervously reaching for a book as he was thinking about the charge that was currently resting in his guest room. The General never thought he would become the caring type, but… Something had driven him to this boy. Either it has been his appearance, his combat abilities or his vulnerability, honestly he didn't know. But something was definitively pulling him to this blond haired youth. Sighing, he resigned himself; reading would be impossible.

He stood up, stretching his back to relieve (he hoped) himself of some stress. He walked to his computer. If he could not take his mind off Cloud, then he should attack their main problem, which was food. The doctor had told them he had serious ulcers needing surgery. That was what hurt him whenever he was eating. Maybe he could find some cooking tips or even recipes that would do the trick… It was a secret to everyone, even to Zack, that Sephiroth was an excellent cook. At least he would have something to do…

Something was wrong. He felt bad. Cloud moaned; his head was painfully reminding him not to move, but still, it seemed to move by itself. He wasn't comfortable, either… When he tried to move, he realised…

''I suggest you to let me do this, unless you want to suffer even more from the movement. I'm almost done.''

… he was in the water. He was in a bath tub. The hand in his hair stopped moving, and a cool sensation ran over his neck. Blessing it was, and he leaned heavily backward. Zack was being much more gentle than usual. The water seemed to wash away the pain, too. He was almost asleep again when that deep voice spoke up again, this time to tell him it was over. Reluctantly, he braced himself; last time, getting out of the tub proved to be more painful than anything. He felt Zack arms go under his armpits, lifting his tired body up. Something didn't feel right, though, his friend seemed stronger than the last time. Willing his legs to move, Cloud painfully lifted a foot…

When they finally got out, all his body was protesting. Well, his head, mostly. While Zack was gently dabbing his skin and dressing him up, Cloud almost dropped from where he was sitting, moaning in pain, but he was easily caught by his friend, then carefully transported on the bed. But his nerves were totally fried off, and the friction caused by the fabric on his skin was driving him insane, and he cried out when a hand grabbed his wrist.

''Here, the pain will subside soon. I guess I can take off the blindfold for the night. Just wait a few seconds before opening your eyes… If you hurt, just tell me.''

It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, the room was dark, but soon Cloud realised that the Mako had enhanced his vision. The bedroom he was in was very simple, but warm, nonetheless. It looked like his parent's bedroom back in Nibeleim. The thought made him drift back, again, and a worried voice took him out of his sad memories.

''Something wrong?''

Cloud slowly turned his gaze toward the owner of the voice and saw long, silky silver hair pooling on the comforter. He had assumed it was Zack again… not the General. He has already surprised him by offering to pay for his treatments and lend his house to help in his recovery, he did not expect him to actually take care of him! Shaking his head, maybe a little too fast, to answer the question, he yawned. Insidiously, the drug was coursing through him, numbing the pain and fogging his mind.

''You should try to sleep, then.''

That's the last thing he heard before drifting off.

* * *

Two days later

Sephiroth woke up early, as usual, and began immediately by the preparation of Cloud's breakfast. He took care of keeping the house as noiseless as possible. He was sure Cloud was still sleeping, and when he passed the door with the tray, he certainly didn't expect to find him awake, curled on himself and moaning in pain. The General immediately left the tray on the bedside table and gently placed a hand on the youth's shoulder. Surprisingly, Cloud didn't flinch.

''Cloud? Where do you hurt?''

A very distinct growl answered his question and the General realised that his stomach was probably the cause of this pain. Careful not to hurt him even more, Sephiroth sat him up and made sure he was comfortable before reaching for the tray. The blond didn't seem very well, although he was accepting the food. He was unusually pale, his cheeks red and his forehead slick with cold sweat. When Cloud refused to eat and turned on his side, he knew something was terribly wrong. Placing a hand on his forehead, he sighed; he was probably suffering from a Mako induced fever since a few hours. Now Cloud was chilling, but he would surely and quickly be burning up in a few minutes. Even if he tried to get him to respond, Cloud would stay oblivious.

* * *

Sephiroth gently placed a hand over Cloud's forehead, feeling this unnatural heat irradiating from it. The kid was completely out of it, raving and tossing restlessly. His blond spikes were wet with sweat, as were the sheets. Since two days he was feeding the boy mostly liquids, trying to get Cloud around, with little success. Whenever he was resurfacing, it was only to say the voices were calling him. And that was dangerous. Sighing, he wrung up the washcloth and carefully placed it back on his forehead.

The youth seemed to be calmed by this simple contact. Somehow, every time Sephiroth thought Cloud was taunted by the voices, he would calm down as soon as his hand was gently laid on his forehead. Now that he was resting (or so the General hoped), Sephiroth could concentrate on the important thing; washing the sheets. Making sure he would not wake up his charge, he picked up the youth and carefully installed him on his own bed, without noticing that his hand was lingering maybe a little too much near the boy's cheek. With his task in mind, the silver haired man left his bedroom to start a little laundry.

He was just getting out of the washroom when he hear Cloud; apparently he was totally panicked. Sephiroth bolted off and quickly reached the blond. He was terrified. Sweat was pouring down his temples and his breath was coming out in shallow gasps. The General willed the youth to calm down, fearing his stomach wouldn't stand the stress.

"The voices… they wanna take me away… aah…"

"These are the voices of the Lifestream", Sephiroth answered, guiding Cloud back to the pillows. "You are in the second phase of the Mako Poisoning. You have a very high fever right now.''

"I… aah… 'm scared… the voices…"

"Cloud…"

Just seeing the poor blond in this state was doing something to Sephiroth. A pang of guilt, because he couldn't do anything. And he sincerely wished Cloud would be able to fight his way back to health, cause he knew…

"don't worry…"

… he has fallen…

"I'm there."

… for the boy. Against all odds, he had fallen in love. When Zack would learn about this, he would never live it down.

End of Survival

Author's notes

Sorry for the delay, I've been extremely busy over the last two months. I mean, I could not even near my computer… Gaaaaaaaawd, some times, I hate my job. Anyway. See ya in Healing Fire


	3. Healing fire

Healing fire

Zack picked up his cell phone, immediately answering it. The last few days had been pure torture for him, since his own superior seemed to have vanished, paper work accumulating on his desk with his normal workload. He had to deal with everything, from his normal problems to the catastrophic ones… No to add that most of the administrators were just as creepy as Hojo, mostly Scarlet… She almost raped him the first day of his interim. At this rate, he would go crazy if someone mentioned the incident again. It was always like this, though, when Sephiroth got his annual pass for paradise… That's how the SOLDIERS called their annual Mako shower. Thinking it was Heidegger (again), his eyes widened when he heard Cloud speaking. He seemed weary, like he was just waking up.

"Hey Spike! How you doin'? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… They told me the operation went well. The last treatments too. I feel like I was ran over by a truck, buuuut, they told me I could leave tomorrow morning."

"So, basically, you thought you could call me to nurse you back home? How sweet… Is there anything else I should know?"

"I… yawn I'm not sure. Anyway, Dr. Kei will talk to me tomorrow before I go. Can you come early? I just can't stand the place anymore…"

"Alright. I'm in the same case myself. The Shinra Tower isn't exactly paradise these days. See you tomorrow, then. Until then, rest all you can, okay?"

"Yeah… It hurts less when I sleep. Bye, Zack"

"Bye Spike, take care."

The Commander sighed. The kid was too young to live through such an ordeal. He had already suffered enough. At least he was out of immediate danger now. Sephiroth had played a big part into this, and he wondered what had driven his superior to do so… He was not exactly empathic… Maybe the boy reminded him of something of his past, which he did not share much. He would have to ask, eventually. But before that, he needed to prepare, and if he wanted to go to the hospital early, it meant he would need a day off. Shutting off the cell phone, Zack smiled. Sometimes life was so convenient.

* * *

Sephiroth groaned. He /hated/ to drive after those 'treatments'… He was already feeling the familiar headache coming. His vision was starting to fail him, so he parked the vehicle and stepped out, wobbling unwillingly to the door. It was going too fast… normally he had time to get home before the symptoms could grow behind his control… The key was heavy, too heavy and hard to turn. The door was pushed with a shaky hand, then the pain, intense, incapacitating, he did not make more than two steps inside the house before he could not stand anymore. What did Hojo this time? Why so much pain? The world was fading… He could feel something braking, and unfortunately, he would not remember anything else after that apart the taste of blood.

* * *

Zack finally stopped the van. His passenger moaned and lifted briefly his head from where it was, only to return to it, heaving again. The Commander knew the kid was motion sick, and now with the recent events, his stomach was literally refusing to cooperate. The raven haired man opened the side door of the van, extirpating the only occupant and supporting him inside, going immediately for the bed. Cloud moaned, badly wheezing. He let the young man curl into a tight ball, before covering his trembling body with a sheet. Already the Commander could tell the Mako poisoning was starting to ravage him once more.

"You're going to be all right?" Zack asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, concerned. "I'm just going back to get your things, okay?"

He received only a groan and a feeble nod for answer. As he was coming back from the van, though, holding only a duffel bag, this time he could not miss the inert form of his superior laying on the floor. Heart racing, he dropped his charge and reached his superior in a hurry. He kneeled down, calling his name a few times, and when he realised it wasn't working, he began to pick him up and dragged him to his bed. His eyes widened when he realised that the man seemed in pain, and Zack willed himself to be less nervous than usual so he could help him without hurting him more. Once Sephiroth was laid on his bed, the Commander took off his clothes, sadly noticing that the General had been thoroughly battered, and was profusely bleeding from multiple abrasions and cuts. What could have happened? Normally, there were no such side effects… The General probably fought something on his way back…

Leaving his suspicions for now, Zack then rummaged in the bathroom and the drawers to get a fresh washcloth and some night clothes. He worked as carefully as he could to clean, wash, bandage and set everything he could see needing a little tending. Good thing he had had a lot of practise with Cloud… There was something odd, though. Both of his arms showed numerous needle marks. Usually, SOLDIERS received only an injection, then were returned to their quarters to rest… So why did the General received so much? One thing was sure, Sephiroth was in for a wild ride. Once he finished dressing his superior, Zack left the cold washcloth on his superior's forehead and returned to the blond's side.

"Awww… Spike…"

Scratching his neck, he grabbed the washcloth and began wiping off the sweat that was pouring down Cloud's forehead. The Mako in his system combined to his fragile stomach would definitely prove his feeding to be difficult. Zack sighed. What could be worse?

* * *

Sephiroth slowly opened an eye, trying to make out his surroundings, to no avail. He was relatively comfortable, warm, although he felt overall very bad. He could easily recognise the Mako poisoning; disorientation, queasiness, vision troubles and general weakness. He felt hot, too, his face mostly, so he knew he had a fever. He did not remember getting to his bed though, only opening the door, then nothing. His head hurt. Moving by himself was almost impossible. Something seemed to move before him, it was looking like a hand.

"Good, you're awake."

He knew that voice. Zack. Zack was here… why? The hand that was dancing before his eyes seconds earlier came resting on his shoulder. He felt suddenly very hot, and the air seemed very heavy. He swallowed with difficulty.

"Hold on… you're badly hurt, and I fear doctor Hojo gave you more than a simple Mako treatment…"

Cold was gently laid on his forehead. A blessing that brought with him oblivion. Zack sighed, taking back his hand; Sephiroth was literally burning. And that meant he had to change the sheets. With an incredible effort, he dragged him back to the living room, where he cosily leant him against a pile of cushions he had previously set there. Huffing, he retrieved the cold washcloth and dampened his superior's face again. The man was literally irradiating heat, it was far from good, he had never heard of the General being that ill. He hoped being reassuring when he patted his shoulder, saying he would be back soon. Sephiroth groaned, too confused to really understand anything else than the burning fire consuming him.

Quickly, he went back into Cloud's room, finding him as he left him, tightly curled on himself, shaking badly from the cold. The blond had developed bad chills since last night, and he simply refused to get out of bed. His lips had turned a slight bluish tint, but his bed was drenched and the kid was in need of a shower. Sighing again, the Commander took off the covers, picked up the shaking Cloud and brought him on the couch, installing him on the other end, where again there was enough cushions for him to be comfortable.

"Alright", he said, rubbing the blond's back, "I'll try to find something warmer for you to wear. I just have a few things to do and then I'll give you a nice, hot bath, okay?"

There was a small nod as an answer and Zack left to do the laundry. Cloud shivered from being so exposed, his arms and legs wrapping closer to his body. His teeth began to chatter, as if he was laying in the snow at Gaea's Peak. An advantage of being so exposed was that he suddenly detected a heat source near him. He scooted closer to it, but when he realised it was still painfully far away, he lifted his head, slightly opening his eyes. He was on the couch, in the living room. And at the other end, slouched against as much pillows as him, was a blurry someone, irradiating that heat he was so in need of. His brain only registered that there was warmth nearby, and willed his frail arms to support his body closer to it. It took him many agonising efforts, but he succeeded in reaching his goal, and in a blissful heap he slumped against Sephiroth's side.

"Hey I found another warm blanket for… the /hell/!" Zack was in complete disbelief in front of that scene. "What has been going on here?" he whispered for himself.

He could only wonder why, even in that shape, Sephiroth hadn't tried to, at least, push Cloud away. And why it was almost… normal to see them close like this. The blond had stopped trembling, Sephiroth was less agitated, both seemed to use the other's ailing in his own recovery. Shrugging off the odd image that suddenly popped in his head, Zack spread his newly found blanket over them both. If he could only use that odd bond to help them…

* * *

When Sephiroth came around, he felt his whole body was far much better than it was before. Lighter, but still weak. He was back into his bed, the only place where he could allow himself to completely turn his system off. He tried to lift his arm, succeeding, but it was indeed still weak. Doing so, he heard footsteps in the living room and soon Zack was in his doorway, looking at him with an amused smile. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just knew you would wake up to see this. Ta-da!"

A small smile appeared on his face when he saw a lithe blond walk pass the doorway, then wobble to the bed. It seemed difficult, Cloud was holding his stomach and he looked very pale. Zack was quick to help him to get to bed, where he curled under the covers. Sephiroth pulled the covers over his fragile body. Both of them needed to rest, and Zack surely knew this… But the Commander brought Cloud a bottle of medicine he had to take. After the blond gulped down the thick liquid, he seemed to calm down, and immediately fell asleep. The General gave the blond a little more blanket.

"Hey… and I thought you would be embarrassed to have him in your bed… Are you becoming soft, Sephiroth?" Zack playfully asked, "By the way, do you need anything? I can make you some soup, you know, I'm not a total waste… Though Cloud's stomach did not seem to agree."

Sephiroth looked at his Commander, and shook his head. He wasn't hungry, in fact he felt ready to fall asleep again.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Zack. I feel better when he's around…"

"Sephiroth… you're not telling me………! Man, I don't believe this!" He paused a moment, and gently placed his hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?" The last comment only earned him a glare.

"Zack…"

"I know. You are not kidding. sigh Don't go too fast, okay? You should concentrate on getting better first."

Sephiroth nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. When he heard Zack leave the room, one of his hand reached for Cloud's and he squeezed it. Somehow, he knew he would have difficulties to let him go…

End part III, Healing fire

Author's notes

Did I ever told you I work too much… grrr…


	4. Relapse

Relapse

Cloud entered his designed room nervously, holding his duffel bag in a hand and his stomach with the other. Stress was bad for him, he knew and he looked behind him to see Zack giving him a reassuring smile. It didn't help. The other cadets stopped whatever they were doing and saluted, staring at their roommate. Well, he had been gone for two months. As he was about to drop his things near his bed, he heard Zack speaking.

"Okay, now be careful with Cadet Strife this week. As you know, he's been retired from the team for health care. He may become incapacitated and if this happens, you have to know that he must take those pumps."

He asked Cloud to show them where they were.

"And if I learn that one of you or anyone stole them from Cadet Strife, I'll personally give your heads to General Sephiroth, okay? Good. Dismissed. Strife, report to the infirmary in the mornings and evenings. Have a good day, sirs."

Cloud swallowed with difficulty, his thoughts elsewhere. Zack and him were just coming back from Sephiroth's mansion, and the silver haired man had only started to feel like himself again. The General had had admitted to Cloud that something had gone wild during his treatment, and that it was frightening him. So the blond was worried. He kept worrying about him, and it didn't help his stomach in any way… a loud growl was suddenly heard, and the blond's hand immediately shot to his abdomen. The fact that he didn't move after that also worried his roommates, and one of them came closer to help him. He let himself being led to his bed and allowed his worries to fly for an instant… The next thing he knew was that the oblivion was comfortable, at the very least.

88888888888888888888888

Sephiroth groaned. Though he had decided to come back at the Shinra Tower, he was still unwell, and nothing seemed to make him at least a little better. His head kept on throbbing, his body despised movement and for the life of him, food and sleep weren't of any interest. Everything he wanted was a direct contradiction of what his body desired. He hated to be stuck in bed, he wanted to do something, at least, but his muscles simply refused to work properly. He felt like he could eat something, but the thought of food made his stomach turn for an unknown reason. Even sleep would not come to him since… Since the blond was back at his barracks. What possessed Zack to let the blond sleep with him? Now he couldn't rest anymore… Cloud… He could tell he was missing him… He slumped on the couch, the only movement his body would allow him right now, massaging his temples in vain. As usual, it only throbbed more and he was about to stand up to close the lights when someone did it for him.

"Man, are you alright?"

Zack. He hadn't heard him. Proof that he had hit rock bottom. Even his senses were failing him, now. His Commander sat beside him, even dared to put a hand on his forehead. There was no need to try to hide it. The silver haired man sighed heavily, shaking his head. He knew it was that bad. It was confirmed when he heard his second curse.

"You were alright a few days ago! Sephiroth, you feel hot again… "

Zack began to unbutton his shirt, allowing him to breathe more easily. He hadn't been aware of how hot he was until then. That simple realisation cost him, though, his head became extremely heavy, and his vision swayed. Good, now he was scared. Something was wrong, he had no control over it, and the only one who could be of real assistance was the man that put him into that state in the first place. He only wished for Cloud to come back, as if his sudden absence was the reason for his downfall. It took him a great effort to put his hands on Zack's shoulders and to voice his need.

"Bring him back to me…"

"Huh? Seph… you need to rest, to sleep for a few more days-"

"I can't…" he panted, feeling suddenly light headed and hot, "I need him, Zack. Please. Bring him back……"

Zack forced his superior to lie down on the couch, he looked like a total wreck; dishevelled, dark circles under the eyes, feverish and in no shape to be up. Even if he wasn't used to Sephiroth's quarters, he easily found the bedroom and snatched the comforter to cover his relapsing patient. The silver haired man didn't flinch, just stared ahead, his mind already fogging up. Zack stayed a few minutes, making sure he wasn't going anywhere, then left.

88888888888888888888888

Cloud looked at Zack with a raised eyebrow, a little wary of what he was advancing. Although he wanted to do what he was asking, he didn't know if he should trust what he was saying. General Sephiroth, it was true, had been absent until now, but he couldn't understand why he would choose him over Zack. He was the General, after all, and himself only a lowly grunt.

"Cloud," the Commander said, dead serious, "I think he had grown accustomed to you, to your presence. I think you reminded him of his own humanity, since he had gone through the same ordeals than you. He's been there for you, now, it's your turn."

Cloud sighed, passing a hand in his spiked hair, and almost immediately his stomach growled. Wincing a little, he nodded to Zack.

"Alright, let me get my things… I swear if you set that up…"

888888888888888888888888

There was a slight change since the last time he had woken up. Sephiroth tried to open his eyes, but soon realised that it would be impossible. He felt hot, very hot, somehow it made him very anxious, even more when a hand touched his shoulder. He tried to sit up, finding out the hard way he couldn't and that's when he truly panicked. His body was totally unresponsive… He tried to squirm away, really tried, until his left wrist was taken gently and placed back under the comforter and a smaller hand was laid upon his forehead. Then, he heard him.

"General, sir?"

A gentle voice, dripping with worry and urgency, asking him if he was around. He easily recognised it as Cloud's voice. The hand felt smaller and cool, too.

"Please, if you hear me, squeeze my hand a little…"

He felt the said hand going back to his, and this time, he concentrated to get his fingers to move. Somehow, he knew he had to do it, or something really bad would happen. Cloud immediately seemed relieved, and a soothing cold enveloped him. After a few minutes, his eyes opened, and he could see the blond, in an eerie golden light, looking down at him with a bundle of frozen compresses in his arms.

There was no need for words, their mutual expressions were telling they were happy to see each other again.

Morning came by slowly, and Cloud made sure again that Sephiroth was comfortable. The small breeze coming from the open window pushed a long silver bang across his face, and the blond replaced it behind his ear gently so it wouldn't bother him. It is with a relative relief that he also noticed that his fever was down. That was good; he would probably be able to eat something now. It was reminding him of his childhood, when his mother was taking care of his dad… Cloud's father was so sick back then, just before he died, that he could not leave the bed. His mother was often preparing him broths and soups that he, at six years old, would feed his father. It suddenly brought back painful memories, and with a sad smile he sat up and walked to the kitchen, trying to focus on the good days.

He was lucky enough that his mother had thought him how to cook once he had been older. Unfortunately, he did not know if he would be able to eat the same broth… He chased off those questions and began to chop the vegetables. Absorbed in his work, he did not see the time pass, and when he did, he hurriedly went to check on his superior. With relative relief, he saw that he was awake. He immediately kneeled down beside the bed and gently asked if everything was okay.

"With you beside me, I don't need anything else…"

He saw Cloud's eyes widen in surprise of the admission, but Sephiroth was tired of fighting with it. If he was to be rejected, then be it. For now, he felt only Cloud had the power of pulling him out of whatever state he was in.

"Sir… To tell you that I don't understand the meaning of this would be an horrible lie. I… don't know how to tell you…"

There was hesitation in the youth's voice, and the slightly trembling hand that brushed his dishevelled hair betrayed his nervousness. He heard him sigh shakily, asking for forgiveness, and then the next thing he knew was that those finely chiselled lips were descending on his own. The contact was sensual, the kiss feeling like the feathered touch of an angel's wing and both men could touch at each other's heart through it. Sephiroth tried to keep Cloud in an embrace, but his arms refused to respond. The blond realised it and gently placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning his forehead on the older man's.

"Sephiroth…", the blond whispered with affection, " from the day you came to me and saved me from my fate, I knew… I just knew it would lead to this… Please don't let it be a dream…"

"I… Cloud… you are the first… that ever touched me that way, and I don't want anyone else. Please, stay with me…"

"I will… I will…" the blond assured, stealing another feather kiss.

Cloud then sweetly ordered him to rest, and Sephiroth closed his eyes.

End of Relapse


	5. Promises

Promises

The nurse led him to the examination table like usual, and the doctor wasn't long to come in. Cloud took a nervous breath; he hated those daily check-ups, but it was absolutely necessary. If he was to have a relapse of Mako poisoning it would more than probably be fatal to him, so it was crucial that it could be early detected. Earlier in the day he had had difficulties to breath. He wasn't ready to return to the training program. That and the bouts of dizziness… His comrades were often calling to check up on him, since he seemed to follow some private courses, due to is illness. Zack had been kind to tell them that he was currently following taichi and soft gymnastic courses to help him recover.

"Mister Strife! Stay with us!"

The blond jerked up; he hadn't noticed how fuzzy everything seemed to be. The doctor raised his legs up on the stretcher and forced him to lie down. Something cool came to rest on the back of his neck, clearing his vision a little. Once he was certain that he would not fall unconscious, Cloud slowly sat up, letting himself being examined. Usually, it wasn't very long, but now… it was unbearable. He was feeling awful, and wished only one thing; to be back into his bed, snuggled against a warm pillow. A sudden pain in his chest forced a cry out of him. The nurse and the doctor immediately grabbed his arms to support him.

"Mister Strife, isn't someone we should call to escort you to your dorm?"

"Zack… Zack Fair. Oh god… everything's spinning…"

"Jenny, lie him down, quick!"

Cloud gave in, and let the professionals take care of everything, hoping he would be relieved soon. He closed his eyes, panting, and tried to focus on staying awake. The nurse gave him a little sip of water. A few moments passed and the doctor came back, saying that he couldn't get a hold of the Commander.

"I suggest you to rest while I try to contact him again. Just relax and stay calm. If you feel unwell, call the nurse, okay?"

Cloud nodded, shutting his mind off for a few hours.

* * *

He should have known… Zack couldn't hold his ground anymore. He could not blame him, though. It has been nearly a month since he was last seen at his office. And that was the principal reason of Hojo's presence in his quarters. Luckily for him, Cloud was at his morning check up. The professor seemed angry, though he could not be sure. He always seemed angry. Twice he had asked him already what was going on, but the scientist only continued his examination, without answering. Forcing his vocal cords to work correctly, he /demanded/ answers.

"You're rejecting the newest JENOVA cells I've tried to implant in you during your last Mako treatment. I had estimated the time for you to come over the Mako poisonning and the cell's assimilation, but it is now clear that your body is fighting against it. It is extraordinary that you survived until now."

Sephiroth growled, forcing himself up on his elbows. His eyes were murderous.

"Fix it. Now." he ordered.

"Of course! Come down immediately to the lab. I will prepare the necessary."

And as fast as he had come, Hojo was gone. Still in a murderous rage, Sephiroth grabbed his PHS and dialled Zack's number. He couldn't go to the bathroom alone, he didn't expect to get down the hall and to the lab by himself. When hung up the phone, he vowed himself that one day, he would kill that madman.

* * *

Cloud allowed himself to slump in the bed and blend with the covers. There was no words to describe how bad he was feeling. The Mako had good side, with the strength and stamina boost, but the recovery period was leaving him prone to every little bug that was in the air. The doctor had said enough to reassure him, after all, it was only a common cold, but due to his state, he was feeling the symptoms tenfold. His eyelids were heavy, but Zack lifted his head so he could drink a little, then he was wrapped in a heavy quilt and left to rest.

The Commander made sure the blond was well muffled and comfortable, he took a tissue box and placed it closer to Cloud's hands, who would surely need it during the day. He silently left the bedroom, closing the lights and the door.

Zack hadn't sighed yet that the phone began ringing again, this time for Sephiroth. Apparently, he needed assistance. It wasn't surprising; the General had been mostly bedridden since a month. When he had first taken him down, Sephiroth had finally told him what was wrong with him. Hojo had played with a 'nova' thingy and injected it to him, and the scientist was actually surprised to see that the General was still alive. If you couldn't call that murder attempt, well, nothing else could be.

The labs were three floors under the General's quarters. Sephiroth had talked to him about his childhood, once. Hojo was keeping him in a cage, constantly wired to machines and observed through the day like an animal in a zoo. When he was taken out… well, the silver haired man did not tell him any more. Zack could only wonder. But he was sure no one else could have survived to this. The doors of the elevator opened and he almost jumped out of his skin; he did not expect to be greeted by an assistant that lead him directly to the stretcher where the General was laying, apparently asleep. The Commander waited for the assistant to leave, then he proceeded to wake up his superior.

"Hey… Everything's fine, in there?", he said, shaking him lightly

"No. Stop shaking me and help me get up. I need to get out of there."

The process was not easy, since the General was extremely stiff and wary of everything. Each time he was going out of the lab, he tended to get a little paranoid… and it showed. Sephiroth was really afraid of Hojo, even if he would not admit it, especially when the scientist was happy, which was currently the case. And Zack had seen Hojo smile at him once, and he had to admit that it had stricken an uncanny fear into the Commander at the time. So he guessed that if you were his guinea pig for years, a smile could had that affect on you… Convincing his superior that his nemesis was not coming to get him, they walked past the lab and reached the elevator.

* * *

Sephiroth and Cloud slept through the night and the next day without being disturbed, thanks to Zack. The blond was the first to wake, getting up to realise it was almost dusk. Since he saw Sephiroth sleeping, he assumed he had to prepare something to eat for both of them, so he put on a large shirt and walked to the kitchen. He did not expect to see Zack sitting at the table, doing some paperwork. The black haired man smiled when he noticed Cloud, and he immediately told him that the food would be ready soon. To that, the blond lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Zack, last time you tried to cook something, firemen were forced to barge in your quarters… and I don't see anything in the oven or on the stove."

Zack took off his reading frames and boomed a smile to his friend, tending him a restaurant flyer.

"Choose whatever you want… Oh, and you should wake Sephiroth, he might want something, after all, you too are sleeping since yesterday morning."

"That long?!", Cloud exclaimed, "I didn't think I-"

"You seem to be alright, too. You don't sound as clogged as yesterday."

"You're right… Is it the Mako doing?"

The Commander nodded, pushing away the papers. He stood up, stretching his back and urged Cloud to go back to the bedroom and wake his boyfriend. But as the blond was stepping inside, Sephiroth was there, looking down at him sleepily, dressed only in a loose pair of pants. Sleepily raising an eyebrow at Cloud's mention of food, he bent down to lay a kiss on the blond's forehead. Zack coughed, the flyer in hand, to what Cloud dared to blow him a raspberry.

"Alright, I'll go get something. Use the time to take a shower…"

The door closed, and Cloud leaned back against Sephiroth's chest, closing his eyes. He was still tired, and the silver haired man immediately felt it. Wrapping his arms around the blond, he lead him toward the bathroom. Cloud became flustered, but Sephiroth laughed playfully in his ears, murmuring that he had already seen everything before…

"But not like this," Cloud said, "even if I feel like you have been in my heart since the beginning. Do you feel this too?"

Sephiroth slipped a hand under Cloud's shirt, pulling it off and nodding. It was extremely difficult for him to admit that he needed the blond near him… He allowed his pants to slip off his waist and his left hand turned the hot water on. The blond wrapped his arms around his neck, letting himself being lifted into the shower stall…

* * *

Cloud was just drying his hair with a towel when he came back from his thoughts. Why was he remembering those painful moments that lead to their forbidden union… There was no way he could go back to those times. Grabbing his pants on the chair next to the bathroom, he began to dress. He had to hurry, Tifa had urged him to come down to keep an eye on the kids while she would go to the grocery store. A lone sunbeam caught his eye, though, and he stopped what he was doing to sigh.

"Time still passes, but it hurts as if it has been only yesterday… cough geez… Sephiroth, you promised me you would always be there…"

He slipped into his shirt, shaking the lingering dizziness in his head and turned his back to the window. His heavy steps took him to the living room, where he almost got ran into by Denzel and Marlene. He felt so out of himself since a couple of days, nostalgic and weary, maybe that strange cough had something to do with it. Walking like an automate, he reached the couch, quickly finding a comfortable position between the armrest and a soft cushion. At that very moment he thought he could feel a strange, very faint pain in his chest, but it quickly faded away. A coughing fit started, bringing a grimace on the blond's face. Cloud felt drained, as if the effort had taken away the rest of his strength, and his eyes remained closed until he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Cloud? Are you sleeping?"

He shook his head feebly, noticing how far off he was, near oblivion without being truly asleep. Tifa gently passed a hand behind his neck, lifting him to his feet and passing his arm around her shoulders. He let his head fall on hers, gladly accepting the help which brought him back to his room and to his bed. The mattress felt good under his weight, pillow and comforter alike beckoning him into a dreamless sleep. The hands that were muffling him into the covers brushed again his forehead.

"Get some rest, okay? If you need anything, just call."

* * *

"Cloud… Cloud! Wake up! Please…"

The call seemed far to Cloud, but he forced himself to wake, only to realise that something was wrong. Almost as soon as he opened his eyes, there was something nudging at his lips, something cool that immediately soothed his sore throat. His vision was hazy, his body seemed to be made of molten lead. He was suddenly shaken by a racking cough and the burning sensation that followed forced a pitiful moan out of him. An oddly familiar sensation.

"When are we supposed to land?"

"Soon, Dr. Kei is waiting for him. We should prepare him."

A hand pushed a damp bang out of his eyes, cold gently being applied to his face. He knew those voices. Tifa was probably the one to take care of him… and that low tone could only belong to Vincent. He could barely see anything, and he felt so bad, he tried to call to them, but something warm began to leak from his mouth. Cloud choked, feeling his chest contract painfully, searching for something to hold, needing immediate attention. Hands grabbed him, but his strength failed him and everything became black again.

* * *

The months that followed were difficult for everyone around Cloud, and for Cloud himself. At first, when Tifa realised that the blond was so sick that he couldn't take care of himself she took him to the hospital. The doctors were perplex, bringing up everything they could think of, when one name stirred her memory; Nibel Syndrome. She suddenly remembered; long ago, when they were still young children, Cloud's father died of the Nibel disease. She was horrified. Then one of the doctor told her of a specialist that had recently established a clinic in Nibelheim, and the next day they were flying there.

By then Cloud was most of the time heavily drugged to keep him less prone to panic attacks that could turn into dangerous coughing fits. Dr. Kei treated him with care and respect, like he did the first time, which helped the blond recover from the first wave of Mako poisoning. Everything turned sour, however when the second phase of the treatments started. Though everyone was taking turn to take care of him between the Mako showers, even Yuffie, no one was there when he suddenly began to cry out in pain, using the rest of his strength to tear apart his shirt, feeling his lungs failing him. The doctor was quick to detect a collapsing lung… as soon as Cloud's state was stabilised, he was taken into emergency surgery but there was nothing to do about it. Mako treatments were now too dangerous for him. The only thing left for Cloud was to try to ease his pain until the day would come…

End

Sorry it took so long! My job is killing me, but… I try to write down whenever I can! Happy to be back!


	6. Reunion

Reunion

Reunion

Cloud twitched in his sleep, suddenly waking up in a very uncomfortable position. A blurry face welcomed him and placed him upright. The familiar face smiled, and the blond answered with a tired version of the same expression. He opened his hand and Tifa took it, gently rubbing it with her thumb, a reassuring gesture for the blond since he had started to show more and more signs of weakness.

«Do you want to get up now, or should I send Vincent later?» she whispered.

Cloud took a shaky breath, clearing his vision a little, then propped himself up. The cocoa haired woman helped him, slowly bringing him all the way from the bedroom to his chair in the living room. He was thin, now, and each time he walked around he ended up drained and panting. Today though, Tifa noticed that it has been very difficult, his legs seemed unable to support him. The illness had progressed awfully fast, leaving his body extremely frail, and prone to everything. Though he knew he would be best treated at the clinic run by Dr. Kei, Cloud had chosen to stay 'home', in his old house in Nibelheim, with Tifa and the kids. Soon after the treatments were stopped, Vincent had asked to help in taking care of Cloud. He was currently in the kitchen, watching the kids and preparing breakfast.

«There», Tifa said wrapping his shoulders in a woollen shawl, «You should be warm enough… Cloud?»

The blond's hand suddenly flew to his chest, his breath caught by the unbearable pain that followed. Breathing out was like breathing fire, and breathing in was just impossible. He began to choke and cough, bloody foam trickling from the corner of his mouth, his vision slowly growing darker when he suddenly felt the burning inside lessen considerably. His head fell onto a welcoming hand which gently wiped off the warm liquid still seeping out. His raspy, shallow breathing became more stable within a few minutes, helping him into clearing his vision. Vincent was looking at him closely, holding his wrist, a syringe still imbedded into the septum.

«Cloud… »

The blond nodded through half closed lids, he was so tired, tired of suffering. He wanted desperately to rest. Vincent picked him up after pushing the rest of the medicine into Cloud's body, and he proceeded to take him back to his room, feeling the blond's resolve to stay awake falter. Bad sign it was, too, that the bloody foam continued to seep out in a thin filet. The cough did not stop, also worrying the ex-turk, who asked Tifa to call for the doctor. He was going to come later, anyway, but there was something preoccupying about Cloud's heath state lately. Vincent's burden began to shake and tense, and a particular harsh cough made more blood come out, and a very painful moan followed. The dark haired man laid him down on the bed carefully, turning him on his side before grabbing a humid cloth and he gently wiped out the blood.

«How are you feeling?», he asked

Cloud did not respond, just closed his eyes and moaned. After a few minutes, Dr. Kei stepped into the room, holding his black bag and wearing his stethoscope. He softly saluted Vincent and walked to the bed. There seemed to have an unsaid acknowledgement between the two, because the blond allowed the doctor to examine him. After a short while, Dr. Kei stood up, reaching in his bag to retrieve a vial and syringe, filled it up and immediately plunged it in the permanent IV tube Cloud bore on his left wrist. When he was done, he carefully tucked the hand back under the comforter.

«Mister Valentine, will you come out, please? I need to speak with you.»

But as he was to follow, the ex-Turk's hand was suddenly caught by Cloud's, who looked at him with pleading eyes glazed over by the drug. Vincent knew that expression. Fear. With the thin blood filet now streaming constantly from the blond's mouth at each breath, he just knew; and he feared the end.

«… I… I'm going… isn't it?»

« Yes. Your last coughing fit split open multiple lacerations in your lung… it is collapsing. There is not much time left, I'm sorry…»

«Do… cough don't leave me… cough alone… please!»

Vincent immediately reached for the cloth to wipe away the blood brought up by those soft words. He never let go of the hand he was holding, not for a second, not even when a lonely tear streamed down his cheek. Tifa immediately came in after she got the news, to watch over Cloud, and in those last moments, the blond could feel them around him, even if he knew they weren't here, all of his friends, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Red, Reeve… and then he heard him. A voice he yearned to hear, for years. Sephiroth.

_«Take my hand… let's go…»_

With his last breath, he grabbed the offered hand.

* * *

_«Oh! Ha, I got him, alright… Aerith, he looks devastated.»_

_«Just give him time, he'll look exactly like he was before… Help me, we have to send him back to Sephiroth.»_

_«Hear that, Spiky? You are going to him, take care now…»_

_«Promised Land…»_

Vincent sat down on the bed where, a few days ago, Cloud was still lying, gently caressing the pillow. The room seemed to hold the comforting presence of the blond warrior, and the dark haired man found himself more serene in here since his death. He was holding a small notebook, Cloud's book, where he wrote down everything he remembered or couldn't bring himself to tell them, it seemed. After his operation, the blond had asked Vincent how he could leave them a part of his memories… and the ex-Turk had thought it would do him good to write down some of the things he judged they would be best revealed after he passed away. And he was right on some points…

And there was that message from Cloud. How could he have known of his inner feelings? But the fact that he had been able to see through Sephiroth most of the time could explain he had seen how he looked at… him. It took Vincent a lot of time to admit he was harbouring such feelings for a man, but denying them just hurt him even more. He opened the book at the marked page, reading the phrase that plagued his mind ever since he had laid his eyes on it. _Do not wait for the time to pass, you'll only regret it. He knows what you are feeling and he's afraid of hurting you. _The dark-haired's man train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard quiet footsteps stopping in the doorstep.

«Ha, thought I would find ya 'n here…»

The pilot wore a black suit, but he had taken off his tie. The burial was over since a couple of hours, and everyone was back in the house. Cid Highwind walked to the bed and sat down too, looking at Vincent with a strange expression. The black haired man knew what it was, and knew too it was futile to deny it; since Cloud passed away he couldn't bring himself to sleep for much more than an hour or so… A hand snatched the book from his tired hands and put it on the bedside table.

« Y'should take a nap, Vince.»

Vincent suddenly wondered if Cloud had told Cid… He sighed. There was only one way to know…

«Cid… Did Cloud talked to you the last time you came to visit?»

Cid frowned, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

«Of course he talked to me…»

«Did he talk to you about me? About my…»

Vincent didn't have the time to finish. Cid pushed him down on the bed, forcing him to lay down, guarding his hands to do more.

«Yes. He did. He said to be patient, that you would eventually come out of your shell for a moment and that I would be able to tell you without you running off… Well I guess it is now, huh?»

«Cid, I-»

«Shh… I've been dreaming to do this since the beginning…»

He bent down and left a fleeting kiss on the gunman's head, smiling like a child. When he saw his smile was returned, they both knew a new adventure would start soon for them. For a moment, they cold almost hear the fleeting laughter of the blond floating in the air…

* * *

_Sephiroth looked at Cloud, a hint of mischief in his eyes. He just knew the blond did not want his friends to feel his absence… But still… they had a Promised Land to reach. He had waited forever it seemed to held his blond._

_«Come», the silver angel said, «the Promised Land is waiting for us…»_

_«I know, Sephiroth… I just wanted to be sure… Vincent deserve someone to take care of him. You know he's your real father?»_

_A gentle smile graced those lips. He knew that, and it has been a relief to him. Many truths have been revealed to him once he entered the Lifestream… A sudden serene feeling filled his mind as Cloud closed his hand around his. Promised Land…_

The End

Author'S note

Sorry I've been off so long! I am working on a night shift and the free time I have is used to make my wedding dress! BUT, I am keeping a little time to work on my fics!

Hope you enjoyed this one!

Htress


End file.
